


Love At Any Volume

by qwanderer



Series: A Home Dearly Fought For (VPRP-MFERP Stories) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, mferp, vprp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: Ina Leifsdottir tries to seduce Ryan Kinkade, and fails. But she ends up succeeding at something else, instead.





	Love At Any Volume

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story set in the #vprp twitterverse. It is canonical to the #vprp continuity since it was written by @InaLeifsdottir (me), prompted and contributed to by @n_rizavi1, and given the seal of approval by @r_kinkade1878. It takes place a couple of months in the future at the time of posting.

Ina Leifsdottir is currently feeling perfectly cozy. She is on her favorite sofa, with a sweet fragrant cup of tea on one side and a warm, happy Nadia on the other.

Rizavi sighs and stretches. “Ahh,” she breathes. “Good old fashioned girl time.” She leans against Leif's side.

Ina wraps an arm around her willingly, while at the same time contemplating her words. “What is the difference between us having a date and us having girl time?” she asks.

Riz gives her a lopsided smirk. “Well for one thing, after dates we usually end up getting it on. Girl time is more about hanging out. And gossiping about our boys.”

This makes Leif wonder.

Ina Leifsdottir is, generally speaking, fairly confident in herself and her priorities. Falling in love (twice) and becoming part of a polycule hasn't changed that. But it does mean she's dealing with a lot of new factors, a lot of new priorities to figure out for the first time.

Currently, she's contemplating Ryan Kinkade. 

There is so much that is nice to contemplate about Ryan Kinkade. One of her favorite things is the size and weight of him. Not simply physically, but also somehow in his personality. He has a gravity which always seems to draw her in. An energy that is both calming and compelling. 

But she also loves the sounds of him, the textures, the tastes. The scents and colors. The way he hums when she's leaning against him and she can feel the vibrations all through her. The way he gets excited about yeast. 

Most everything, really.

She loves him. She is sure of that. But sometimes she can't help but compare how they are together to how she and Riz are together, or how Riz and Griff are together. There is something intense and energized about the way those couples of their polycule interact, something that feels like being on the edge of falling off a cliff, but all the time.

But Ina fell in love with Ry first. And she wants to make sure that he understands how deeply she loves him. She wants to make sure she treats him the way he deserves. She wants to make sure that she does everything she can to make him feel loved, appreciated, and wanted. 

Ryan has a romantic soul. When he speaks, it's full of meanings. It is poetry. Ina herself tends to be blunt. She isn't sure if that does justice to the romance that is so much of who and what Ryan Kinkade is. She will always remember the almost ritualistic care with which he’d treated her when they’d been on their first official date. 

But right now, she's thinking about the fact that recently, they keep falling asleep after dates.

This is due to a number of factors, such as their recent training time with the members of the new MFE squadrons, rather than their own Ares squadron who have flown together for years now. Leif believes that flying with new people is harder for her and Kinkade than it is for the other two. But still, she feels bad for falling asleep on him so often.

“What are you thinking about?” Riz asks, and Leif realizes she's been quiet for a bit too long.

“I want to do something special for Ryan,” she replies. 

“Ooh,” Riz says, looking eager. “What's the occasion?”

“No occasion,” says Leif. “I am just thinking about how I want to make sure he feels appreciated.”

Nadia gives her a look Ina can't quite parse. “You're a precious gem, you know that, right?”

Leif never knows how to respond to that kind of comment. She knows her value, and yet people tend to act as if replying in the positive would be somehow rude. 

“Do you have any suggestions?” she asks instead.

Riz pouts thoughtfully. "Well, personally, I always like skimpy lingerie." She waggles her head a bit. “But I'm sure you can think something up that's perfectly you.”

“I have actually been thinking about it for quite some time,” Ina tells her. “I know how I’m inclined to show my appreciation, but the point of this would be to do something outside of the comfortable habits we have developed.”

“Ah, I gotcha,” Rizavi responds. “Something extra spicy. Maybe even kinky.”

Leifsdottir doesn't precisely find that word intimidating. She might be somewhat baffled by it. “Perhaps,” she says carefully.

Riz examines her for a moment. Then she takes a breath. “Okay, baby bean,” she says. “Let's start with something simple. There's always the good old option of a campaign of seduction.”

Ina frowns. “Isn't that something one does to acquire a partner, rather than with an existing partner?”

“Not necessarily.”

Leif thinks for a while about what she knows of the concept. Eventually she says, “But why would you not just ask?”

Rizavi gives a despairing groan. "Because that's not the point, babe."

"What _is_ the point?" Ina asks.

"To make it fun!" Riz exclaims. She takes in Leif's puzzled silence and continues.

"If you just ask, then sure, you'll most likely get some because Ryan will probably not say no," Riz reasons. "But, it also presents a challenge. How can you make him jump your bones without uttering a straightforward request for sex? Plus," she adds. "It's always incredibly entertaining to watch him flounder if you surprise him by wearing sexy lingerie and gaze at him with a 'come hither' look. You'll see what I mean."

Leif contemplates this. 

“Theoretically,” she says, “I see the benefits for whoever is doing the seducing. A game, a challenge, that I understand the appeal of. But what would the benefits be for Ryan?”

Nadia frowns as if Ina is being difficult on purpose.

“Well, for one thing,” she says, “he gets to see everything you do to catch his attention. You, dressed up, the way you move, whatever you decide to do.” She bites her lip, considering her words, perhaps. “But it's just. A different way of getting warmed up, I guess? An interesting way of getting in the mood.”

“Oh! I see. It's a form of foreplay.” Leif thinks of some of the relevant reading she's done. “Varying forms of foreplay is a good strategy for maintaining excitement in a relationship in the long term."

There is something to the importance of excitement in a relationship, she knows. That is one of the first things she learned by heart about love. When Ina first realized she liked Ryan in a romantic way, it was at the tail end of a day full of chasing each other through the skies, challenging each other to go faster, to fly with more grace and more skill. 

She doesn't want to lose that aspect of how they are together.

“All right,” she says. “I am going to try to seduce Ryan.”

“Atta girl,” Nadia says. “You'll do great.”

Leif wonders, herself. She thinks of what little she knows of methods of seduction. 

There is so much about it that seems to be about body language, the kind that is still more of a mystery to her than perhaps anything else about human behavior, and she hasn’t seen Ryan use it that she's recognized, so she can't simply echo his own. 

It seems like a sad lack in her own ability until she realizes that it's not in Ryan's repertoire either, which means it simply isn't them. And that's fine.

She has to use their own nonverbal language to communicate here. And perhaps push its edges a little.

There are parts of her vague plan that Nadia will not be able to help her with. But there is one thing that Ina is always happy to get Riz’s input on.

“Will you help me buy appropriate clothing?” she asks.

Riz's eyes light up. “Oh, Leif! I thought you'd never ask!”

* * *

As expected, Riz gets very invested in helping pick an outfit.

Ina is very much afraid that this will turn into yet another thing that focuses on Riz. Which is fine. Nadia is her fiance and Ina loves her with an intensity that continues to throw Leif off balance whenever it strikes her anew. But she had hoped to figure out some way of focusing on Ry. That had been the idea.

They have been scouring the selection of lingerie in the mall for nearly an hour, and Riz is showing no signs of slowing down.

"...not this one. I want you to wear it for me... okay this one too... aaaand this one... aaaaaand these five here..."

Ina takes stock of what they have gathered so far. A growing stack of options that Riz wants to see Ina in for her own purposes, and nothing that Ina really wants to wear for Ryan.

Leif gives Riz a look. “I will wear _one_ of these for you. But first we should pick something for Ryan. Perhaps not just lingerie. You get distracted very easily in this section.”

Riz sighs theatrically and says, “Oh, fine,” but Leif doesn’t think she really minds. 

Leif lets herself gravitate towards the colors and fabrics she normally likes, but also lets Rizavi steer her more when it comes to style and cut. It's fun. She tries on a lot of things that she wouldn't normally have picked but that she likes very much. She ends up bargaining away a lot more of her raw wool than she'd anticipated, but it is worth it.

What they end up deciding on for the specific occasion is a bright, sunshine-yellow halter top and tiny denim shorts, although Riz insists on helping her pick out the panties to go underneath them, too, and sometimes when she moves the salmon-pink lace just peeks out the top. Leif finds the whole ensemble comfortable enough and not completely impractical, and she can imagine how if she saw something similar on Rizavi, it would have definite appeal. 

When Riz manages to get that out of her, they end up buying a matching pair of panties in Rizavi's size, in a bright turquoise blue.

* * *

Leif plans the date itself carefully.

It’s a lovely night in late June, and they go up to their favorite spot on the dormitory roof to have a picnic. The conversation is sparse but enjoyable, and they almost end up laughing more than they speak in words. 

There are pears and caramel sauce for dessert, and although it goes against Ina’s precise nature to spill any on her hands on purpose, when she does so accidentally, she laughs at the fortuitous nature of it happening today and takes her time licking her fingers clean.

The light is beautiful and golden, and by mutual accord they turn to the horizon to watch the sun set. Leif has hopes for this part. And sure enough, when she tucks herself into Ryan’s side as the air starts to cool, she notices his breath hitch when his hand slides down her currently mostly-bare back. She turns her face up, hoping for a kiss, but for the moment Ryan is intently watching the sky, so she lays her head against his shoulder. 

She sighs, mostly content.

After the sun has fully set and the wind begins to chill them, Ina suggests that they go home and watch a movie. While Ryan sets things up, she makes her favorite hot chocolate, two big, fragrant mugs of it. Then, as an extra touch, she tops it with whipped cream.

When she gets some on her nose, Ryan wipes it off with his thumb and then licks his thumb clean. Ina appreciates his gentle and considerate nature so much, but it wasn’t quite what she’d had in mind.

_Kiss me,_ she thinks. But he seems happy enough to cuddle her close and chat quietly about the movie.

Strategically, she touches him more than she normally would, just little touches, nothing overt. That would be cheating. 

Because this is a game, and she has imposed the rules on herself, and she can’t break them, because this is for Ryan. 

A game, she thinks. Just one little kiss, without having to say anything, without pulling him in, against her lips. A game she would be enjoying more if she had any real concept of how to win.

She wants him. 

He seems so soft and content, though, with their hands tangled together, drinking his cocoa. Perfectly happy with how things have gone. 

Normally it would seem like a perfectly successful date, to her. But she can’t seem to win the little game she’s set for herself.

She wants to win very badly, by now. She has been wanting him to touch her. To kiss her. To press some part of himself up between her legs. A hand, a knee, she's not particular. But his mouth or his dick would be ideal.

When the movie is finished and the mugs are empty, Ryan leans in, only to kiss her on the cheek and then turn and reach to gather up the mugs. 

So close. Ina makes a tiny disappointed sound.

Ry frowns and sits back down, turning to look at her. “Everything okay, Leif?” he asks.

She squeezes her eyes shut. She shouldn’t have made a peep. She can’t lie to him, but telling him what she’s trying to do is against the rules.

“Hey,” he says. “It’s okay, you can tell me.”

She sighs, and gives up. “I have been trying to seduce you,” she admits. “Without success.”

He blinks, then raises his eyebrows, mouth quirking, and it’s fairly clear he’s trying not to laugh. “So that's what's up with that outfit. You got Riz to pick it out?”

Leif smiles too, then. “We collaborated. Her initial suggestions were much less appropriate for a public forum.”

He chuckles. “Yeah, I can imagine.”

They both laugh then, thinking fondly of Riz.

Ryan takes one of her hands in his, and contemplates her more seriously for a moment. “So you wanted to seduce me. Why?”

“Because according to the information I have,” she says, “maintaining excitement in a relationship is important and one way of accomplishing that is using different methods of foreplay, such as seduction.”

“Leif. Ina.” Ryan shakes his head. “You are always surprising me. You are always exciting me. I don't think you ever have to worry about that.”

“Why didn't it work?” she asks. “The things I tried to make you want me?”

He laughs, light and warm. “That might be because I pretty much always want you.” His expression falls just slightly. “I'm sorry for falling asleep on you so often this last while.”

She shakes her head emphatically. “No! It's not that. I did the same. We were both tired. Only I was slightly worried that we weren't maintaining a good level of excitement in our relationship.”

“Huh.” He looks at her, and there’s so much going on in his face that she can't quite follow.

“What?” she asks.

“Was starting to think you never got insecure about that shit.”

“I would not call it insecure, exactly. Simply proactive.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Leif feels her near-nakedness more intensely for a moment, for some reason.

Ry reaches out to take her hands in his. “You've said this to me before—in different words, probably—but you taught me that we are us and we don't have to be anyone else to love each other. You told me I don't have to try to impress you to be with you. Well, it goes the other way too, okay? You don't have to do anything different to get me to love you. Loving you is a done deal. Kay?”

“Okay,” Leif agrees. 

“So be straight with me,” Ryan continues. “Was this something you wanted to do, or was it just for my benefit?”

Leif squeezes his hands absently as she thinks about how to answer. “I wanted to try something different,” she says. “It didn't turn out the way I might have hoped. Seduction is not my strength.” She takes a breath. “I do prefer asking for what I want,” she admits.

“Then do that,” Ryan says, his smile gentle. “I promise I'll like it.”

She thinks of all the things she has been wishing he would do in response to her attempts at seduction. All the things she has been aching for, for hours. So many things she could have had for the asking. She has been trying to wind Ryan up and has succeeded only in winding herself up.

Talking while very aroused is something that doesn't come naturally to Leif. But Nadia had coaxed her into making an effort, and now, if it isn't precisely easy, there are at least certain key phrases that she doesn't have to push too hard to utter. And if she plans ahead, she can add to the list.

Tonight, some things will be easy to speak aloud.

Especially because she's been thinking _Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me_ in her head all night.

“Kiss me,” she demands.

He obliges.

When their lips first brush, there are sparks the way she has never felt between them. They both press in, pulling tight against each other, Ryan’s fingers in her hair and tracing down her back and her fingers clutching at the fabric over his waist. His tongue pushes into her mouth and it is so much of what she has been needing. 

The kiss lasts endless minutes, just them indulging in each other until they are breathing hard against each other’s mouths. He blows out a breath, expression happily gobsmacked. “Yeah, I definitely like this whole 'you telling me what you want’ thing.”

“Good,” she says. “Because I have been wanting a lot of things from you and you should give them to me.”

Ryan makes a noise that would most accurately be classified as a whimper. His mouth opens and closes a couple of times and when words do emerge, they are simply, “Wow. Oh, wow.” He takes a deep breath. “Tell me more.”

She contemplates him for a moment, and he may tower over her even sitting down and she may be twined in his arms in much less clothing than she generally wears, but it’s clear that she is in command.

"You don't come until after I do," she says. Then, deciding that if she is going to tell him what she wants, she might as well tell him everything she wants, she adds, "The second time."

The spark of interested challenge in his eyes is beautiful and exciting and she is very glad that she decided to stop trying to make them into another couple and start playing to their strengths. They are the best this way. They love each other for who they are, in different ways than they love the others, and that is not just okay, it is incredible. 

“Take me to bed,” she says.

As soon as she has gotten the words out, she’s caught up in his arms and he’s making a beeline for the bedroom. She twines her own arms around his neck and laughs.

He lays her down carefully on the bed, propped up against the pillows, then steps away, almost standing at attention, as if awaiting further orders. She could tell him to come closer, but at this point that would just add more steps to the proceedings before she starts getting what she wants, which is to see more of Ryan, feel more of him than the casual touches throughout the night have afforded. 

So she tells him, “Take your clothes off.”

She sits and watches as he scrambles to comply, at one point nearly tripping over his pants in his hurry. Some people might laugh, but for Leif, it just makes her feel all the more wanted. 

Soon he’s gloriously naked, awaiting her word again, and she can only think of one thing to say.

“Kiss me.”

He comes and sits on the bed beside her and leans down until their lips meet, and oh, it’s even better than last time, with the addition of the expanses of skin under her fingertips as she reaches for his shoulders, strokes her hands down his sides. He’s hot to the touch and she _wants._

She wants so many things, but there are two she remembers yearning for most.

“I want your face between my legs,” she tells him. “Now.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” His breath is loud in her ears as he speaks. “You want me to get you undressed, too?”

She hadn’t even registered her own clothing. Just wanting him to touch her there, give her what she has been craving. She nods. Then, struck by sudden inspiration, she unbuttons her shorts and then says, “Use your mouth for that, too.”

That will slow things down somewhat, but by now she’s realized that the building anticipation is giving everything that much more intensity. And also, she wants to watch Ry really get acquainted with the panties Riz had picked out for her. 

He goes to work so eagerly, first just kissing and lipping at the top edge of the lace where it curves under Ina’s bellybutton, then moving to the side, where the shorts now lie loosely across her hips. He gives them a gentle tug with his teeth, testing the task ahead of him. They don't shift far. 

Ryan forges onward, hands twitching with the need to accelerate the process. Leif, now enamored with the sight of his mouth against her hipbones, reaches out and laces their fingers together.

Ryan moans quietly against her skin, a little like a protest, but not much.

Through careful and thorough testing, he discovers that the best spot from which to tug the annoying scrap of denim off her is along the outside curves of her thighs, and he makes no protest when this means wedging his head awkwardly under the arches of her bent knees. In fact, he takes the opportunity to kiss her all the way down the insides of her thighs and then where her butt almost peeks out from the tiny pieces of clothing, before moving on to the more practical part of his task.

When he's gotten the tiny shorts up past her knees, she helps out by threading her legs up and out of the garment one at a time, so he can simply drop them on the bed and get right back to touching her at least somewhere in the vicinity of where she’d like him to. But before that, he kisses each of her knees in turn, as if in greeting. There's more of that deliberate ritual, the care he always shows.

He seems mesmerized by her. For a moment he just breathes against her thigh, perhaps taking in the feel of her skin, or the smell of her, or both.

Then he seems to steel himself for action, and gets back to work. Touches her right where she needs him. Mouths at her crotch through the thin satiny fabric of her panties and she can’t breathe for a moment with the intensity of it. 

“Haah,” she manages when she's got her breath back. “Yes. Ryan. Oh, yes.”

She still hasn't let go of his hands.

He kisses her wetly, thoroughly, and the panties had long ago gotten wet through, so the application of his tongue only makes things slightly messier. She squirms against his mouth, not wanting him to stop, never stop, but also wanting more.

“Ryan,” she pleads.

His response is a glide of teeth against soaked fabric. 

“Ah—oh,” she sighs. She reels him further in by his arms, asking without words for him to continue that glorious slide of ridged pressure up and down her cunt. 

“Like that?” he asks cheekily, before going right back to it.

“Ngh,” she agrees. A heel running up his back emphasizes her point, and makes him shiver and gasp. He applies himself to the administering of more of those beautifully gentle, slow bites that slide and tease.

But she needs more than just this, as incredible as it feels.

“Oh, more,” she says.

“More of this?” he asks, and she can’t tell if he's teasing on purpose now.

“Get these off,” she commands, or perhaps pleads.

“Uh huh,” he agrees, sounding dazed, and she's inclined to think he isn't teasing, just as lost in the moment as she is.

For a second he just breathes against her, and it would be terribly frustrating, except she knows him well enough to recognize when he's gathering himself for a monumental effort. Sure enough, he pushes himself up on his elbows again and tries tugging at the lace over her hips with his teeth.

Thank God, the panties slip off more easily than the shorts. Otherwise Leif's self-imposed restrictions would be driving them both mad.

As she hurries to slip her legs out of the scrap of lace, the whole length of her lower leg brushes against Ryan's cheek, and they both shudder at the unexpected sensation.

As soon as the panties are on the bed and their limbs are sorted out and he has a clear path, Ryan dives in. The noise she makes when Kinkade first gets his mouth on her with nothing in between is loud and uncivilized.

His tongue pushes into her, then drags up against her folds, and oh, she's _wanted_ this. She wants more of his tongue, or some part of him, deeper inside her, but then he moves up to focus attention on her clit, and that is even better, but not enough.

She lets one of his hands go, then, and guides it down to join his mouth at the crux of her. Obediently, he slides two of his long, warm, solid fingers inside her as his mouth continues to softly tease her clit.

She whines, long and wild and happy.

He reaches deep inside her, fingers pushing in gently, rhythmically, but with an occasional extra twitching flutter when they're at their deepest point, a little further than she’s found she can reach herself, and that, that is perfect, and makes her gasp with surprised pleasure.

Then he hums against her clit, and she is already so, so close. She clutches his remaining hand and gives a steady stream of little panting moans.

He starts an uneven rhythm against her clit then, pushing against it a little harder with his tongue and then pulling back to tiny lapping motions that are almost too gentle. 

She whines at the gentle touches and gasps with every firmer push. She is right on the edge. Then his fingers inside her thrust again, pressing up and in and dancing across that perfect spot, and she comes.

She's overwhelmed by how _good_ it feels, his tongue still pressing against her in waves, his fingers massaging her through the most intense moments of it so perfectly gently. She is racked with pleasure. Sobbing with it. It has been too long. Or it has never been quite like this. 

The first thing she registers once things have started to calm is Ryan's thumb rubbing against her knuckles softly.

She is glowing. Brighly, steadily, like a young, hot star.

His face is resting against her thigh, and his breathing is quick and shallow. But he hasn't moved to bring himself closer to release. Because she asked. 

Oh, she loves him. And yes. She is so hungry for him, still.

She takes a ragged breath. “I want you in me.”

His fingers clench around hers as he registers that. He takes a couple of deeper breaths. “Yeah,” he agrees. “How should I…?”

She hums thoughtfully. Then, decision made, she sits up and reaches for the bedside table. “Get on your back,” she tells him. 

“Yes, Ma’am,” he agrees, and does, lying back on their bed, all laid out like a feast on a table.

She pushes him farther up the bed, until he’s leaning against the headboard, and he goes willingly, watching her to see what she’ll do next.

She perches between his legs and opens up the condom she’s fished out. Not that she wouldn’t want to feel him like that, but she hopes to slow things down just a little, on his end. She still wants that second orgasm of her own.

She rolls it on, watching him twitch with the sensation, then, not losing any time, settles herself in his lap, sliding down onto his dick with a satisfied hum.

“Kiss me,” she commands again.

He leans up to kiss her, and their hips are rolling together and their tongues are in each other’s mouths and there’s a fluid joy to it that swells naturally with every motion. She doesn’t usually prefer being on top, but she is relishing it now, controlling the pace, doing some of the work for Ryan, for once. 

Ryan, meanwhile, takes it upon himself to reach up and untie Ina’s halter, first the neck so that it pools around her waist—Ina feels the weight of his gaze on her breasts—and then all the way, so they’re finally both completely naked. And then, for a while, he just watches her move. 

“Oh, Ina,” he breathes. 

Ina is glad he appreciates the view. 

“Get on top,” she says, then. “Make me come again.”

“Ah,” he says. “Yeah. Yes.” And his big hands come up to steady her before he rolls them both right over and moves them a few inches back down the bed.

He’s doing the work again, thrusting into her, before Ina has even fully registered their change of orientation. His fingers brush through the fringe of her hair, brushing it out of her face.

He is incredible. She lets herself relax into his ministrations. 

Ryan goes about working her up again with focused attention. He chooses his angles carefully, precisely, and it doesn’t take long until she’s halfway there again.

Ina is beyond words now, entirely caught up in sensation, but there are things she wishes to communicate. Things she wants Ryan to know. 

Although maybe, like her, he is now only feeling.

She wants him to feel more. She wants him to feel everything possible. She clenches down around him.

His small tight noises open up into a full-voiced yell.

She feels a warm glow of pride.

He is probably right. She is doing a more than adequate job of being his lover.

But soon enough she loses her train of thought entirely, caught up in the feeling of him moving inside her, hard, forceful, and the way her body reacts. Welcoming each impact with incredible emphasis. Shivering and burning from the inside out.

He’s so hard, so, so hard inside her, but he shows no sign of stopping. This must be pushing his limits. Testing the edge of his firm, steady control.

She loves—loves—loves him. 

Her nails scrabble at his back, and she moans, a sweet, delighted sound, and she hears him murmur, “Yeah, come on, sweetheart, you first,” and that.

“Oh,” she says brokenly, and that’s it, she’s lost, unmoored, made only of starlight and plasma that glows everywhere Ry touches her, and he’s still so, so steady inside her, so smooth, so perfect, each thrust amplifying the last until she can’t hold anymore golden light. 

“O-oohoh,” she moans, to let the rest all tumble out around them, free. 

And still he’s thrusting up inside her, slower now, a luxurious stretching-out of being absolutely full, incredibly well ploughed open.

He is so perfect, so good. She wants to tell him, in the most direct way she can, because she doesn’t have many words right now. Few enough that she lets them grind out just a little, low and rough. She cradles his head in her hands and she says, "I love the way you fuck me."

She doesn't swear often and she is sure she feels him twitch, growing impossibly harder inside her as he registers that particular word. 

It's confirmed when the next moment, he comes. Gasping, shuddering, giving in with a long, broken groan that gets louder as he pulses inside her, his motions going jerky and abrupt. 

She reaches to stroke his cheek, and watches his face for signs of everything he’s feeling.

His face is open to her, amazed, dazed. So beautiful. 

“I love you,” she says.

“Oh,” he says. “Ina.” His eyes are still a little wild, his breathing still quicker than normal. He noses at her breasts, her shoulder, her neck. “You are amazing and I love you so much.”

She hums her appreciation, her agreement. She thinks tonight has been a resounding success. He shifts down the bed a bit and settles down on her, head pillowed against her breasts. Her fingers wander the curves of his arms and shoulders as his breathing finally slows. And everything is as it should be. 

They are perfect together. Just like this. Just themselves, comfortable together, loving each other. Quietly most of the time, with just a few loud moments.

A few loud moments are all they need.


End file.
